


Vampires, Weddings, and Small Towns

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Aliases, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Small Towns, Vampires, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: You lived in a Small Town where not much ever happened. Except for the occasional wedding, which you were always up to plan.But when murders crop up and you’re the prime suspect, will the upcoming wedding go as planned?And what about that handsome FBI agent?Enjoy this Hallmark movie meets Supernatural episode!





	Vampires, Weddings, and Small Towns

  
**Your POV**

Hollow Falls was a small, quiet, quaint, and peaceful town. It was one of those towns where everyone knew each other. Not in a gossipy way, but in a way where everyone was your friendly neighbor. Main Street was filled with little niche shops and cafes run by the local townspeople. There was gorgeous, picturesque scenery that just seemed to stretch for miles. And in the Spring when everything bloomed and blossomed, you could swear love was actually in the air.

Which made it the perfect destination for a wedding. If you could find the town, that is. You could count on one hand the amount of weddings that took place in Hollow Falls since you lived there. Five years ago Simon Harford, the local butcher, married Lucy Richards, the elementary school teacher. A year after that, a newly engaged couple traveling through stopped for a bite to eat and fell in love with the town. They decided to get married in Hollow Falls, and have visited every year on their anniversary since. And then just last year, Marylou Levitt returned to Hollow Falls, the town she grew up in as a child, to marry her fiancée Ellie.

You loved every second of it, too. You were a romantic at heart, and that’s why you gleefully took on the role as wedding planner. You were good at that sort of thing. You coordinated so much in Hollow Falls, like town meetings or PTA bake sales, that it was the perfect fit. You made sure Mia from Sweet Sensations baked the most gorgeous and delicious tiered cake. You helped plan exquisite meals with Conrad from The Orchard Café. You rounded up bartenders, waiters, musicians, priests or ordained ministers, tailors, decorators… you name it, the town supplied and you orchestrated it all together for one beautiful ceremony.

Your town was currently gearing up for another wedding, the local bed & breakfast and hotel hosting the wedding party and their guests. And you should’ve been making your rounds, making sure everything was going to plan. Instead, you were currently handcuffed and sitting across a metal table from Sheriff Spencer Poole pleading your innocence.

The third body this week had just been discovered, just one day before the wedding. Each victim had died of massive blood loss, but the police believe the bodies were moved due to the lack of surrounding evidence. Basically, they didn’t know where the blood went. And conveniently, you were the last to speak to the victims. Of course you were. You considered it your duty to make sure the guests had plenty to do during their time in Hollow Springs, and you knew of the best places to visit. You were also there to answer any questions they might have. And now your good deeds and great planning skills were having a nasty little consequence.

  
**Dean’s POV**

__

Baby’s engine rumbled as I parked her in front of Hollow Springs Police Department. I looked around at all the little storefronts and restaurants lining the street and wondered how a hunt could lead them here. Of course, I knew better. Monsters weren’t biased. Small towns, large cities, suburbs… it didn’t matter. They popped up all over.

I looked over at my little brother who was poring over the file he brought with him for any last minute facts they needed to know. Three bodies drained of blood, but no blood in sight. Sounded like this town had a vampire problem, and that’s where they came in.

“So get this,” Sam started, “a third body was found last night. Same MO, blood drained and they think the bodies were moved. Of course, we know better. But they arrested the wedding planner because she was the only one who last spoke to all three victims.” His eyes darted across the page as I listened. “All three victims were guests in town for a wedding.”

I thought about what he was saying, trying to make the puzzle pieces fit before a fourth body appeared. “Do you think it’s the chick planning the wedding?”

“Hopefully, we can find that out when we get inside,” Sam said putting the file away and pulling out FBI credentials for the both of them. “But I wouldn’t rule out one of the guests, either. Seems a bit odd that all these murders happen as soon as they show up.”

I opened the driver’s side door, hearing the familiar squeak of the door opening. I fixed my suit jacket, already dressed in the monkey suit I had to wear for folks to believe I was actually part of the FBI. Sammy was in his, too. And with our suits and fake badges, we walked into the police department.

It was as small as the surrounding town. A few desks, a few cells, and one interrogation room. I’d bet my last dollar that this was probably the most action they’ve ever gotten. And I’d also bet my last dollar that they had no idea what they were doing. Not their fault. No one did unless they were a hunter.

I spotted a cop at one of the desks and walked up to him with Sammy by my side. “Agents Plant and Page. FBI. We’re here investigating the recent murders in your town. We believe it’s a murderer we’ve been tracking.”

“Well, howdy fellas. I’m Officer Sawyer.” Officer Sawyer shook both of our hands firmly before continuing. “Our sheriff, Sheriff Poole, is currently interrogating the woman we believe did it. I can go get him, if you’d like to speak to him.”

Before we could answer, the door to the room opened with Sheriff Poole leading a young woman out. The first thing I noticed was just how beautiful you were. The second thing I noticed was just how confused and frustrated you looked. My gut instinct was you probably weren’t the vampire, but Sammy and I would find out for sure.

The sheriff unlocked your cuffs and gave you a warning. “Until we find any evidence, don’t leave town. We’ll be checking your alibi. But as of right now, you’re still our lead suspect.”

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t me. I’d never hurt anyone!” You pleaded with him. “And I wouldn’t leave town anyway. This is my home, and I only have one day left before the wedding to get all the last minute details in order.”

With that, you brushed by them and exited the building. The next twenty minutes involved going over the case with the sheriff to see if we could learn anything new. We didn’t. I was right, they knew absolutely nothing about what was going on. So, Sammy and I split up. While Sammy went to question the guests and townspeople, I was on my way to your house.

I knocked on your door, and you cracked it peering out. “Can I help you?”

“Agent Page, FBI,” I introduced myself. Well, not my real self. “I just have a few questions of my own, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t know,” you said warily. “I’ve really said all I could to the police.”

“If it helps any, I believe you’re innocent,” I assured you. “And I’d really like to find who committed these murders. Anything you say could help.”

You thought about it for a second then opened the door wider, motioning for me to come inside. “Come on in, then.”

I did just that and stepped inside. It was a cozy little house, with very feminine decor, and you led me over to take a seat. I sat down in a purple armchair as you sat down on a floral loveseat. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?” You asked me.

“I’m good. Can you start by telling me about the last few days.” I asked. You followed by telling me of all the planning you’ve been doing, and that you were simply making sure the guests had a wonderful time. To me, it sounded like you were the sweetest person, but I still had a few questions.

“This may seem like an odd question, but have you noticed anything strange or out of the ordinary?”

“Other than people being murdered, no.” You paused. “Well, there actually may be one thing. But it’s gonna sound crazy.”

“You can tell me,” I assured her. “I can guarantee I’ve heard it all.”

“Okay, but I’m telling you this is weird. I was visiting a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Barnett. I was basically letting them know all our town had to offer. But they had the absolute strangest response. They asked me what kind of nightlife we had to offer because they weren’t big on daytime activities.”

“That is strange,” I said, absolutely sure these were the vampires we were looking for. Daylight didn’t kill them, but didn’t mean they liked it either. “Do you know where I could find Mr. and Mrs. Barnett?”

“Uh, yeah. Our local hotel, Hollow Falls Hotel.” You answered me.

“Original name,” I laughed with her joining me. Your laugh was as beautiful as you were, and I swear I could listen to it forever. The melody of it, the way your eyes crinkled… it totally lit you up.

“Originality is definitely not our strongest skill set, but we make up for it in other areas.”

“I’m definitely starting to see that,” I said with a wink, earning a blush from you.

After I left your house, I met up with Sammy and gave him the news. He mentioned he talked to them, and something was definitely off with them. Which led us to keeping an eye on the hotel and the couple. The long wait paid off, too. At around 10:00 that night, our vampire couple exited the hotel.

We got out, machetes in hand, and kept a good distance as we followed them. It was dark and mostly we were just going by silhouettes. That is until they quickly disappeared in an alley. Sam and I increased our pace, then broke out in a full run when we heard a piercing scream.

  
**Your POV**

You had just finished making your rounds to make sure everything was perfect, everyone working hard to make sure the wedding went smoothly despite the recent murders, and you were absolutely exhausted. It was late, your feet hurt from walking up and down Main Street, and you had a splitting headache from being interrogated by the police and FBI. You thought possibly it couldn’t get worse.

You were wrong. One minute you were walking home, the next you were grabbed and slammed against a brick wall. It happened fast and was a blur, but you were pretty sure you saw sharp teeth. You heard a scream, but you were almost certain it had come from you. And in the very next second, a head just disappearing off a body in front of you, the body falling limp to the ground at your feet. Now the FBI agent from earlier was standing right before you, no longer in a suit and holding a bloody machete in his hand. His mouth was moving, but you couldn’t quite register the words.

You looked over to your left to see a similar situation, headless body and a tall man with long hair holding a matching bloody machete. Somehow you managed to get your mouth to form words. “You aren’t FBI agents, are you?”

You turned to the laugh, coming from the man who earlier that day asked you if anything strange was going on. Yeah, like right now. “No, we aren’t. My name’s actually Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. We’re hunters. Are you sure your okay?” He looked so concerned, his eyes poring over you for any kind of injuries.

“You didn’t drink any blood, did you?” Sam asked as well.

“What? No. Gross. And, yeah I think I’m okay. I mean, as okay as I’m ever going to be seeing two people get beheaded before me.” You gulped, thinking of what just happened. “Y-you hunt humans?”

“Vampires,” Dean corrected you. “Monsters of all kinds. And I think you’ll find your town won’t see any more murders.”

“That certainly explains the blood,” you breathed a sigh of relief that you weren’t face to face with mass murderers or something. “Does this mean I’m officially off the hook?”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed a little. “We’ll talk to the sheriff and tell him we took care of the problem.”

“I don’t know how to thank you,” you shook your head in disbelief. “You not just saved my reputation, my job, but also my life.”

“No need to thank us,” Sam gave you a soft smile.

“No, please let me do something to show my gratitude. Come to the wedding tomorrow as my guests.” You gave them a wry smile before telling them, “two spots just opened up.”

Dean gave a hearty laugh that you swore warmed your soul and made your heart dance with happiness. And with one more check that you were okay, you left them to their actual jobs with a promise you’d see them tomorrow.

You weren’t sure when they actually arrived at the reception. You were rushing around behind the scenes, but it all paid off. The ceremony and reception was beautiful and everything was just as they dreamed. All the troubles of the last few days had eased, and love prevailed.

Your job was finally done. Everybody was dancing, chatting, and drinking. And your eyes spotted a handsome man sitting at a table across the room, his eyes on you. So, you walked over to Dean with your hand outstretched to him. You wanted nothing more to sit down and relax, maybe kick off your high heels. But right now, you wanted to dance with him more. “May I have this dance?”

“Oh, I don’t dance, sweetheart,” Dean smirked at you, but not budging to move.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll just find another handsome stranger here to dance with,” you shrugged and looked around before turning back to him. “Just thought I’d give my knight in shining armor a chance first.”

Your plan worked. Dean gave you a sly smiling, seeing right through your ruse, but took your hand and led you to the dance floor nonetheless. He held your hand close to his heart, the other on your lower back holding you close to him. Your bodies swayed to the sweet, slow melody filling the room. And everything just seemed to melt away, until it was just you and him. You got lost in those gorgeous green eyes of his.

“I didn’t think this town would have anything good to offer,” he smiled at you. “I was completely wrong. Can’t think of anything better than dancing with a beautiful woman like you.”

“Maybe you should stay a couple days,” you smiled back at him, raising an eyebrow. “I bet I could prove you even more wrong. I know this town like the back of my hand.”

“Maybe I will.”

You had no idea if he’d stay, or what was to come. But right now, all you cared about was dancing the night away with Dean. All you cared about was swaying completely in sync to the music. And maybe if you were lucky, the night would end in a kiss, too.


End file.
